


Lilac Kisses

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never minded showing off just a bit to keep the boys at bay. </p>
<p>In which Mulan watches Aurora garden in front of their home.</p>
<p>Sleeping Warrior. Mulan/Aurora. Fluffy Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for a friend of mine but it seemed like a good idea to post it up here! Anyway, enjoy!

She was always light on her feet, nearly soundless as she moved. Mulan watched her from the front porch. She set her weight on the white wooden railing that fenced the front of the house off from the yard, by propping her elbows up on it. Aurora moved easily, dancing from the line of unplanted flower trays at the bottom of the porch steps to the section of freshly prepared dirt. Her cream colored legs were toned, denim clad thighs brushing together as she swept up a tray of Syringa lilacs up off the bottom step. The gardening gloves covering her hands made her fingers look humorously thick and had roses patterned across the rubber outer layer. 

She knelt in front of the patch of dirt just in front of where Mulan stood. From her high view, Mulan could barely see Aurora’s sunshine colored curls, which were twisted into a bun and tucked up under a frivolous sun hat which left them nearly hidden from view. The dark haired woman smiled at the apron shielding the front of the other woman’s body because it clearly meant for the kitchen—with the words “kiss the cook” printed across her breasts. 

“Hey you, gardening lady.” Mulan teased with a sugary smile, pink lips turning up.

The sun hatted woman looked up from under the large rim of her hat, beaming a smile right back. “Yes, love?”

Mulan crooked a finger, bidding the other woman to stand up. 

Curious and still smiling, Aurora set aside the trowel in her hand and stood, setting her gloved hands on the outside of Mulan’s elbows. “What is it?”

“Your apron.”

Aurora’s innocent smile suddenly turned into a smirk. “What about it?”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to wear that apron outside the house? What if one of those strong men across the street sees you?”

The blonde tilted her head back and laughed at the absurdity of the question. Mulan felt a tendril of hair slip out in front of her face as she nearly blushed. She tucked the strand behind her ear as she watched the other woman laugh to distract herself. The sound was beautiful, addictive, contagious. It took all Mulan’s effort not to laugh along with her. After a few moments Aurora quieted, biting her bottom lip to quell the giggles. 

“You know what I’d do?” She asked, retracting her hands from the railing to remove the gloves from her hands.

“What would you do?” Mulan watched, curious to see where this line of conversation was going.

She dropped the gloves, stepping forward, and lowered her voice. “I’d call your name until you came out here first.”

“Oh really?” Two dark eyebrows quirked up in interest, enraptured by the secretive whisper of Aurora’s voice. “Then what?” She leaned down, lowering her own voice to match the other woman’s. 

“Then once you got out here I’d pull you close…” Her hands were tracing up the outside of Mulan’s arms, which pulled a small hum of approval from the other woman. “And I’d kiss you until those men couldn’t look at us anymore.” 

They were mere inches apart now, taking in each other’s breaths. But they remained separate, with Aurora rubbing caresses into Mulan’s arms. The dark haired woman smiled, inhaling the scent of sunshine and sweat, as the rim of the blonde’s hat was getting pushed upward. As a result of the closeness the hat tilted off her head forehead—which only served to make her look even more adorable.

“How do you know they wouldn’t just enjoy the display?”

“They couldn’t. Not with the way I’d kiss you.” Aurora stood up on her toes, purposely avoiding contact with Mulan’s mouth to rub their noses together playfully. Not quite the kiss 

Mulan had been hoping for, but the blonde’s next words nearly had her shivering. “They’d be so jealous they wouldn’t be able to watch, so incredibly jealous. Too jealous.” 

Unable to resist, Mulan moved her arms, reaching for the teasing blonde in front of her, fingers curling around her cheeks. Aurora managed one more giggle before the dark haired woman pressed their mouths together. Amused and caught mid-giggle, Mulan took the opportunity to lengthen the kiss by opening her mouth. Once the blonde followed suit they were unable to stop at just one kiss. 

They fell into a series of open kisses, flashes of pink as their tongues slipped across the barriers of lips, outlining teeth and mapping the expanse of each other’s mouth. Wet caverns of gums, where sweet nothings lay, waiting to be whispered in bedrooms and kitchens, in the shared rooms of their home.  
Aurora lifted her hands from the railing, where they had gone once Mulan had slipped free of their grasp, to the other woman’s waist, tickling her skin through the thin tee shirt she wore. When they parted for air (a reluctant necessity) she whispered, “I’d make them miserable, just by kissing you.”

Mulan gasped, as if the idea were scandalous. She kissed the blonde’s lips again because she couldn’t resist, and rubbed their noses together once more. “Good. I was just making sure you had a plan.”

Aurora grinned, mischievous and cunning, and made a show of retracting her hands from the other woman as she kissed her one last time on the lips. “You know I always do.” 

“And that’s why I love you.” Mulan smiled easily, lips tingling from the onslaught of impromptu kisses.

Aurora winked as she adjusted the sun hat on her head. “And I love you more.”


End file.
